Healing A Broken Heart
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: This is an AU. Pairings include: SanoMeg, InuKag, MirSan, and KenKao. Please read and leave lots of reviews!


Here's my second attempt at a crossover. I do not own either cast, or the songs "Why Do I Love You" and "You Belong With Me".

"Healing A Broken Heart"

"Cheer up Kenshin, she just wasn't the one, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Sanosuke said as he tried to console his friend.

"Sano's right, she was just a bitch who didn't know what she had." Inuyasha snorted as he took a sip of his pop.

"You'll find someone my friend, just like I have my Sango." Miroku commented, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Miroku's got a point, you'll find your soul mate, just wait and see." Kagome said soothingly as she watched her friend drain his glass.

Kenshin Himura had been dumped by his girlfriend of one year Tomoe Yukishiro just last week, and he still wasn't over it. But what really stung was the fact that she had admitted to have been sleeping with someone else during their relationship. So his friends, Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani, Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku Houshi, Sango Taijiya, and Kaoru Kamiya, had decided to bring him to a local club and karaoke bar to try and pull him out of his slump.

"I'm still not feeling too cheerful, that I'm not." Kenshin responded, eyes downcast.

But so far, Kenshin was still feeling unhappy over his break up.

"Maybe it was me, that it was."

"No way Kenshin, Tomoe just didn't know to appreciate you when she was your girl." Kaoru said reassuringly, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Kaoru, I needed that. But I must admit, I feel left out, that I do…"

It was true, everyone in the group was together: Sano had Megumi, Miroku had Sango, and Inuyasha had Kagome. The only ones who were single at the table were himself and Kaoru. The two had been friends since Kindergarten, and met everyone else in high school. They could pretty much read what the other was thinking. But what he failed to notice was that Kaoru was in love with him. The others knew of her feelings toward him, but the only one who didn't realize it was him.

"Hey, here's to friends!" Sano said as he lifted his glass.

"Here, here!" They all cheered. (Hey I rhymed!)

Miroku glanced at the stage at the front, an idea coming to him.

"Hey Kenshin, do you remember that one song from Westlife that you, Inuyasha, Sano, and I sang at the senior talent show?"

"It was "Why Do I Love You," why are you asking Miroku?"

"I just thought that maybe we could sing it, it could cheer you up, and help get your feelings out." Miroku smirked as he kicked Kenshin lightly under the table.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Dude, and need I remind you that we won the talent show with it." Inuyasha said proudly as he agreed with Miroku's plan.

"Yeah, come on Kenshin." Sano pestered as he patted Kenshin's back.

"All right, let's do it." Kenshin said enthusiastically as he got up from his seat.

After telling the disk jockey their request, the boys went onto the stage for their performance. Kenshin grabbed a hold of the mike as he cleared his throat.

"This one goes out to everyone who's had their heart broken by their significant other, and been left for another."

Kenshin lyrics: **BOLD**

Sanosuke, Inuyasha, and Miroku: _Italic_

All together: _**BOLD ITALIC**_

**Suddenly she's **

**Leaving **

**Suddenly the **

**Promise of love has gone **

**Suddenly **

**Breathing seems so hard to do **

**Carefully you **

**Planned it **

**I got to know just **

**A minute to late, oh girl **

**Now I understand it **

**All the times we **

**Made love together **

**Baby you were thinking of him **

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**Don't even want to **_

_**Why do I love you like I do?**_

_**Like I always do**_

_**You should've told me **_

_**Why did you have to be untrue? (Love you like I do**__) _

**Why do I love you like I do?**

**Ain't gonna show no **

**Weakness **

**I'm gonna smile **

**And tell the whole world I'm fine **

**I'm gonna keep my senses **

**But deep down **

**When no one can hear me **

_**Baby I'll be crying for you **_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**Don't even want to**_

_**Why do I love you like I do?**_

_**Like I always do **_

_**You should've told me **_

_**Why did you have to be untrue? (Love you like I do)**_

**Why do I love you like I do?**

_**Can't go back **_

_**Can't erase **_

_**Baby your smiling face **_**oh no**

**I can think of nothing else but you **

**Suddenly **

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**Don't even want to **_

_**Why do I love you like I do?**_

_**Like I always do**_

_**You should've told me **_

_**Why did you have to be untrue? (Love you like I do, like I always do)**_

_**Why do I love you? **_**(Love you)**

_**Don't even want to **_**(want to)**

_**Why do I love you like I do?**_

_**Like I always do **_

_**You should've told me **_

_**Why did you have to be untrue? (Love you like I do, like I always do) **_

**Why do I love you like I do?**

**(Fade)**

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**Like I always do**_

_**Love you like I do**_

_**Like I always do**_

**Why do I love you?**

_**Love you like I do**_

_**Like I always do**_

_**I love you like I do**_

_**Like I always do**_

The whole place went wild at the boys' performance. A few girls even stormed the stage to try and touch the guys.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm taken." Miroku chuckled at the girls, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes and winking.

"Sorry girls, but I'm spoken for." Sanosuke laughed, jumping off the stage and heading back to their table.

Inuyasha and Kenshin soon followed, laughing at the attention the girls were throwing their way.

"You feel better?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin took his seat next to her.

"Much better."

"Hey boys, could you do us a favor and get us some refills?" Sango asked.

"Get your own…!" Inuyasha started.

"Please Inu?" Kagome asked sweetly, knowing full well that her boyfriend wouldn't say 'no' to her.

"All right."

As soon as the boys left, Sango, Megumi, and Kagome turned their attention to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, we think it's about time you told Kenshin how you feel." Megumi stated.

"You've waited long enough." Sango laughed.

"You both deserve to be happy." Kagome said as she held Kaoru's hand.

"But…I don't think Kenshin could like me that way."

"If you don't take the opportunity now, he'll find someone else." Sango replied.

'_That's true…if I don't tell him soon, he might find someone else…and leave me…_' "All right, but how do you think I should tell him?"

Her friends just turned their stares to the stage, smiles on their faces. Kaoru felt a shiver go up her spine; did they honestly want her to…?

"You can't be serious."

"We're dead serious."

Kaoru sighed heavily…she couldn't believe her friends wanted her to sing.

"But…I don't know what to sing."

"How about "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift?" Kagome suggested, thinking it fit her friend's life.

"Do I have to?"

"YES!"

"All right…I'll do it." She whined, heading over to the dj.

As soon as she got on the stage, the boys had returned to the table.

"Why is Kaoru going on stage?" Kenshin asked as he took a seat.

"You'll see…" the girls chimed as they sat back against their boyfriends.

Kaoru took the microphone timidly, cleared her throat and spoke.

"This song is dedicated to my friend Kenshin Himura…I never knew how to express my feelings for you until today."

'_What is she?_'

The lyrics reminded her of their time in high school, when Kenshin and Tomoe had been together for senior year. She had resented Tomoe for taking Kenshin, but if she made him happy, she made no argument over it. But that didn't mean she wasn't there for him during the whole thing.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**

**She's upset.**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do... **

**I'm in the room**

**It's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do.**

**But she wears short skirts**

**I wear T-shirts**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up**

**And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Her words struck a chord in Kenshin, thinking of the times they'd been together during his relationship with Tomoe. All that time, she'd been in love with him, but he had no idea just how deep it went back then.

**Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You say your fine**

**I know you better then that**

**Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up**

**And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time, how could you not know?**

**Baby... **

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

'_All that time, I never knew her true feelings…and I'm supposed to be her best friend…when she wanted to be more._'

**Oh'**

**I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong**

**I think I know it's with me... **

He remembered that night so well. Kenshin had driven to Kaoru's house after he and Tomoe had a fight…she'd been there for him…made him laugh, told him it would be fine. A week from that, Tomoe broke his heart.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time**

**How could you not know?**

**Baby**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me...**

The whole place applauded for her as she took a bow, a sheepish smile on her face. She blushed heavily as she came back to the others, mostly because Kenshin was staring at her.

"That was amazing Kaoru. Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Miroku asked as he stared at her playfully.

"I never thought I was really any good, thanks Miroku."

"No problem."

She was nervous as she sat beside Kenshin, not knowing how he was going to react. He grasped her hand gently, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Kaoru…could I talk to you…alone?" He asked her, tightening his hold on her hand.

"Sure Kenshin."

"Good…come with me."

He then led her out of the club, leaving their friends behind.

"Should we follow them?" Kagome asked as she looked after them.

"Nah…they'll be fine." Inuyasha stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"It wouldn't hurt to check to make sure that they don't do anything they'll regret." Miroku said as he moved to follow them.

"No…you aren't going to follow them…" Sango argued as she grabbed his arm.

"But Sango, Honey…aren't you concerned?"

"You didn't let me finish Miroku-koi…you aren't following them without us." She smirked, a naughty glint in her chocolate eyes.

Miroku smirked before bending down to kiss her.

"I love your mind."

"I know. And you'll never make me angry, unless you have a death wish."

He shivered at the thought of the last guy that had gotten Sango upset; poor fellow was in the hospital for three months.

"Sounds like a plan." Sanosuke commented as he got up.

"This should be interesting." Megumi added as she followed along.

"I'm still unsure about this." Kagome sighed as she followed suite.

"We better hope that idiot doesn't do anything stupid." Inuyasha stated as he left money to cover his share of the drinks, remembering that Kenshin could sometimes say the wrong thing and get hurt for it.

With Kenshin and Kaoru, he led her to a nearby park. He sat on a bench, motioning her to do the same. She did so nervously, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Kaoru…we've been friends for a long time right?"

"Yes…we've known each other since we were kids, you've always looked out for me Kenshin."

"But…there is something that's bothering me, that there is…"

"Kenshin, if it was about the song, I'll understand that you don't see me that way. Let's just forget that this ever happened." She sighed, moving to leave.

"It wasn't the song that was bothering me…it was the fact that you hid your feelings for me all this time." He said gently, grabbing her wrist.

She stiffened as she felt him move his hand to cup her cheek. He turned her face to him, gazing deeply into her sapphire orbs.

"I can't believe I never saw just how beautiful you are…that you were the one that was meant for me…that I was blind to what was in front of me this whole time." He told her, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Kenshin…" She breathed, feeling herself falling into his eyes of amethyst as he leaned closer to her.

"I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you if I ever did…"

"You didn't hurt me…but I have to admit I was a bit jealous."

"You no longer have to be…you have me now, that you do."

"But Ken…"

He silenced her as his lips came into contact with her own, making her feel like her insides were melting as she finally kissed the man of her dreams. Then she felt Kenshin licking at her lips, asking for entrance.

'_And who am I to deny him?_'

She felt herself heat up as she felt his tongue enter, caressing her own as he pulled her closer. Kaoru couldn't hold back the moan that was in her gut as Kenshin moved his hand down to stroke her back, the other taking the opportunity to grab her butt and pull her onto his lap.

'_If that's how he wants to play…_'

Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck, fighting back as she felt Kenshin groan his pleasure at her action. The hand on her rear tightened its hold as he moved to suck at the skin of her neck, causing her to gasp as she dug her hands into his crimson locks.

"Kenshin…don't, we're in public."

"I won't make you do anything…I just want to love you…"

She massaged his scalp, smiling as she felt him loosen his hold as he looked into her eyes.

"We should go back to the others…they're probably wondering where we are." She sighed as she pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Not really…look behind you."

Kaoru felt her anger spike as she spotted her friends smirking at the pair, with Miroku making inappropriate hand gestures.

"You peepers! Can I ever have a private moment without you spying on me?" She groaned, leaving the warmth of Kenshin's arms.

"Nope…but we're happy that you two are together." Sango laughed as she cuddled closer to Miroku.

Kenshin and Kaoru just shook their heads at their friends…but still…they did find what they were looking for.

"Talk about healing a broken heart, eh Missy?" Sano chuckled at the pair, watching s they snuggled closer together.

"Shut up Sano."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: Let's hope this gets a better reception than my last one.

Kenshin: Well…this one liked it.

Dragonlover71491: Thanks! Read and Review!


End file.
